My So Called Life
by anomynous
Summary: Sakura just got accepted to the highly gifted KBPS. Teachers like her but the students don't. All she wants are friends at her new school but instead she would gain so much more and even enemies.


Konoha PBS Brochure

From the words of the Konoha Board

Konoha Prep Boarding School (PBS) [authors note: The learning channel ?] was founded on May 28, 1931. It held a number of records of high academic achievement awards. The location is very beautiful in the quiet village of Konoha. The atmosphere is a very safe environment to learn and study. Here students have a variety of activities such as our award winning kendo team. The classrooms are clean and the maximum students it can hold are about ten to fifteen students. We want all students to have enough attention to ask questions that will help them succeed in later life. We take close attention to students' actions and if discipline is needed we take action.

But what we really closely take attention is the students' academics. We hold about 400 of Japan's smartest teens and our last API rank is second highest out of 365 schools. Students here have to maintain an average 3.5 or higher

G.P. A. If students don't follow up with these standards they will be given probation from any extra curricular and be ordered to take tutoring. To measure up and make our school follow Japan's school standards we have them take a variety but well-chosen subjects.

Required Course

Geometry

Trigonometry

Calculus

Japanese Literacy

Japanese History

English

Biology

Chemistry

Kendo

So hurry and sign up. We are only taking 50 freshmen that have the qualified abilities to be accepted to this school.

Sakura sighed as she read the brochure. She didn't want to go… to KPBS. But her mother sent an application as soon as the school sent the brochure to her house and guess what she got accepted. Of course she got accepted with her oversized forehead and her maintaining 4.0 G.P.A. It wasn't the school it was she. She just graduated from Jr. High as valedictorian with high marks from teachers. Sure teachers, counselors, and the principal liked but she didn't have a single friend. Ever since she was in grade school she was sort of different. She wore big-rimmed glasses and her pink hair was parted into two French braids. She loved rowdy sports but with students mad with their parents comparing her with them they never invited her to play. They also found her very nerdy like. She never wore makeup and never seemed to pay attention to her looks either. And she was afraid her social life would be the same at KPBS too.

"It would be different there Sakura…. They're just like you, I'm sure you'll make friends," said her mother trying to cheer up our daughter while driving the car.

'Yeah, they would be just like me but not really like' thought Sakura. It was also sad leaving her mother alone without her father. Yes, because Sakura's father just passed away a few months ago. Mixed feelings were in Sakura's mind and hoped maybe she would really be accepted as a friend. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep during the drive.

But she didn't get that much sleep.

"We're here!" yelled out her mother parking her car in front of the school. It was a very beautiful campus just as described in the brochure. The front had the name in big bold letters with the quote "The future is them". The doors were the pure glass and it was as said very quiet. There were lots of trees and the green grass was freshly cut with the smell of dew. And in the setting background was the peaceful village Konoha.

Sakura got out of the car and shut the door. Clamp! She gazed at school with awe and helped her mother take out her luggage. The school was just so sophisticated.

"Sakura are you sure you don't want me to come in with you," said her mother with a sad look seeing how time passed very quickly.

"No, I think I'll go by myself mother. Please, stop worrying, I'll be fine," said Sakura getting out her planner, "see mother I have it right here. At 6:30 A.M. I report to my room. Then at 7:00A.M l'll go to my first class, Japanese literacy…then at…"

"Okay, Sakura I get the point," said Sakura's mother as she got in the car and started the engine," just be good and remember I love you." Then the car pulled out and Sakura whispered, "I love you too."

"Oh, how sweet! Momma's little girl," called out a long blond hair girl passing by with two other people laughing approaching the doors of the school.

'Ino, got excepted too?' thought Sakura as she followed the girls rolling her roller backpack.

'Aw…Sakura has no friends and doesn't know where the dormitories are. So you just follow us like a little puppy dog. Get lost, loser I want a have a good social life here", said Ino laughing again with her friends as they entered the school leaving the door slam shut in front of her face.

"But I…"said Sakura sadly lowering her face down seeing her own social life crumble down.

"Don't worry they were going the wrong way anyway," said a thick eye browed, spiked hair kid dressed in uniform; dressed in a white shirt tucked in, red tie, black pants, and black shoes (too hot to wear the black jacket]

"What?" asked Sakura curious of whom the boy was and what he meant.

"The dormitories are east of the school, you see those buildings over there?" said the boy pointing at them," it's a good thing they rejected you from following them or you would get in trouble with them too."

"In trouble?"

"Oh, that's right you're new. There's a student handbook given out to the students and faculty members. Rule 12 says it's against school rules for students to enter the school without proper uniform. And also with their chatty, big mouths they're violating rule 24, 'Be quiet while walking in the halls.' There's tutoring class in the mornings. Which reminds I have it right now. Please excuse me and I hope you enjoy this school" he said walking in the school rather quickly.

"Rock Lee!

'So his name is Rock Lee,' thought Sakura, 'he seems nice,' walking east to her dormitory.

Walk straight and remember walk! Not run!" said a silver hair adult who walked right after Rock Lee staring at Sakura with an interested face.

20 min later

Her room was rather plain but it would soon be changed as soon as she unpacked. At least she would live in it alone. But she had to hurry because her first class was starting. She changed into her uniform; white shirt, red tie, and a black short skirt. And walked into her new school KPBS. She had Japanese Literacy and entered classroom A class 2. The classroom had posters all over the wall. It had educational slogans and a code of conduct. Their windows by some lovely shady trees and the students seemed very interesting. They were all talking about the new school or messing with the desks that had laptops on them. There was a yellow haired boy who seemed to make everyone laugh and talk only about Ramen. And there was Ino who looked very frustrated along with her friends; they are to have detention on the first day of school. A red headed boy was sitting in the back and seemed to be doodling. Right beside him was a very shy girl but smiled deeply at each person who came in the room.

There was an empty seat on the second row, the second seat. (She didn't want to sit in the front) So she sat there and like at Junior High she kept quiet. No one seemed to pay much interest to her and thought mostly of her as the future teacher pet by her hair style."

"Brrrrr…ing"

Everyone went to his or her seats. A tall man entered the room and wrote on the white board.

"Hello, good morning students. My name is Mr. Iruka and I will be teaching you Japanese Literacy throughout this school year. Now I don't want any fooling around on these computers. Remember this is a highly gifted school and I don't want any foolishness. We have rules here and you will follow them by this student handbook. Take one and pass the rest back," he said in a ruff voice passing handbooks in each row.

'I wish I had this in the morning,' thought Ino seeing rule 12 and 24.

'…Bah, what a boring handbook doesn't it mention Ramen,'thought the yellow hair boy.

'I will do my best to follow them' thought Sakura flipping the pages.

"Now I will take role and everyone please answer present. Don't be arrogant and say here, or yeah. You say present," said Mr Iruka opening his PDA and tapping into the list of names (wasn't in ABC order)

"Haruno Sakura… and we have a very nice story about Sakura tree you'll be learning later on."

"Present," said Sakura a little embarrassed noticing stares at her. 'Great I'll be known as teachers pet, I'll never make any friends'

"Hyuga Hinata"

"Present"

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Present"

"Yamazaki Ino"

"Here," she said still mad that she got detention.

"Ms. Yamazaki I'll told everyone to say present and yet you said here. By your first scene in this class shows me you don't pay attention."

"My bad"

"Excuse me, my bad isn't proper in this school and shouldn't be proper outside the school either. Ms. Yamanaka you will have 100 standards and write I will pay attention in class. And another 100 standard on "I will speak properly in class."

'Ah……….,"thought Ino who was really have a bad day.

"Next is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Present"

"Umburama Shino"

"Present"

"……… Gaara"

"Present"

"Nara Shikimaru"

"Present"

"And lastly Uchiha Sasuke"

No answer.

"Uchiha Sasuke are you here?"

Whispers in the room and everyone but Sakura knew who he was.

"Psst… isn't he the brother of Uchiha Itachi. He was the captain of the Kendo team for four years.

"I hear Sasuke is going to follow into his footsteps"

"Quiet! Yes, we all know the Uchiha name bears fame on the powerful fortune, brains, and their battle history but it doesn't mean you can talk whenever you want. Now is Uchiha Sasuke here?" said Mr. Iruka who was very frustrated.

The door suddenly opened and a ravened, handsome boy came in. His shirt wasn't tucked in and his pants were sort of baggy.

"Present " he said as he approached the sensei.

"You're late Mr. Uchiha. And you're not dressed properly. Rule…"

"12… students will dress properly before entering school grounds. I arrived here late I went with my father to drop off Itachi at Tokyo U."

"Oh yes Itachi, my best student and at the best college in Japan. It makes me proud to be a teacher. You're off the hook Sasuke but please don't let this happen again. Please sit in front of Haruno Sakura.

Sakura was thinking to herself and didn't really pay attention to Sasuke. But all the girls especially Ino were infatuated with him.

Before sitting he stared at Sakura but then sat down. Mr. Iruka started writing on the white board and the class began.

Didn't check grammar I planning to make Sakura and Sasuke enemies!!!!!!! Haha and Kakashi sensei will be involved pretty much with the next chapter! Flames are welcome! It's just a matter of opinion.


End file.
